


Break Her

by Erikapell



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, new - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erikapell/pseuds/Erikapell
Summary: Ellie Parker knows what it's like to be alone, shes been on her own nearly her entire life. Moving to Forks Washington seemed like the perfect place for a fresh start but with monsters lurking at every corner her typically simple life seems to take a whole new turn. Jacob Black never thought he would get over Bella Swan, she'd broken his heart and his spirit but when the pretty blue eyed waitress enters his life there's really no choice but to fall for her, but can he keep her safe? Or will this stubborn, marvel of a girl finally piece his heart back together?





	1. Chapter 1

Emilys hollow screams ripped through the Rez, gut wrenching and ear piercing as Jacobs bare feet pounded the soil, his hands ripping branches from trees in a desperate attempt to reach the small woman currently howling bloody murder.  He'd been by the water, contemplating, thinking when he heard the petrified cry for help, it took all of half a minute for him to realize it was Emily which by default meant it was Sam. 

By the time he reached the Uley household he was almost the last of the pack to arrive, Paul and Jared were crouched by her side attempting to sooth her as she writhed on the ground in pain. Quill and Embry were beside Billy shouting over each other and Leah and Seth had arrived at about the same time as he did, the Elders were scattered amongst the chaos, eyes closed and focusing on something Jacob couldn't quite see. 

"Sam! It's Sam! Someone please.. please! Help him! Find him! I.. oh god.." Emily cried, her hands clutching her stomach as she moaned in pain. 

The imprint.

Every ounce of pain that Sam Uley was currently feeling was being played out right in front of them in his imprint, the only difference was Sams tolerance was much higher while Emily was small and possessed none of the wolf blood that was clearly keeping Sam going. 

Billy spoke up from his place on the front porch.

"He's in the woods, you'll have to go find him, take the entire pack, whatever is out there.. whatever's doing this to him.. I want you all to be as careful as you can.. the danger that lurks.." 

Jacob reached to pull his shirt from his body to phase before Seth ran in front of him

"Wait!" He called "look there.. I smell him! That's Sam!" 

A shadowy figure came forward from the trees, far too small to be Sam but Seth was right Jacob could smell Sam too. 

"Stop right there." Jacob barked "don't move." Embry and Quill had already phased and Jacob vaguely registered them growling from behind him. 

A tiny blood spattered hand reached out from the row of pine trees

"I have.." it was a female and her voice was shaking "I have your friend.. I found your friend. You need to help him... please." 

Sure enough a beaten and bloody Sam was gently pushed from within the shadow of the woods by the tiny woman. 

"They were.. they were going to eat him, I saw them..I just.. I can go." 

"No! No please!" Emily sobbed, still weak but regaining her Strength as Leah helped her stand. Paul rushed to Sams side and hoisted him over the shoulder and into the house followed by the elders as they rushed to heal him. "Come inside! Please please come inside!" 

"I.. I can't." The fragile voice whispered.

Seth, who had been slowly making his way towards the woman in the woods, reached a hand out towards her before turning back to the pack   
"She's hurt. She's bleeding" He whispered. 

"I'm okay.. I'm.. I'm okay." She spoke a bit louder now, more determined. Jacob could practically hear the fire and strong will in her tone. 

"Darling, we have a nurse. We would all feel better if you came inside, let us take a look at you. Please." Billy wheeled himself beside Jacob.

There was a moment of hesitation, she didn't move from her spot hidden amongst the trees. Finally though,after what felt like hours she emerged from the woods. 

And when she did.

Jacob Blacks world completely stopped. 

His head went blurry and he stumbled backwards, light filtering through his eyes as the bloody brunette with the big brown eyes became the only thing he could see. She was beautiful and small and brave and she was his, all his. No one could take her away from him, she would never want for anything and she would be safe at all times. He wanted to scoop her up   And hold her to his chest, never let go, take away the fear and pain in her eyes. 

Imprint. 

He had just imprinted on the one girl who had saved the Alpha of his pack. 

Well damn.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ellie Parker.. um that's my name. I was walking home from work, I work at the diner.. Forks Diner. I was on the night shift., ya know my car is old so I brought it to the shop and you wouldn't believe how much it costs to fix the engine, that's why I'm working the night shift.. it's kind of like a series of unfortunate events.. ya know like the book?.. ouch." Ellie rambled, wincing as Emily stitched up a particularly nasty gash on her forearm. 

"So anyway, I was walking home and was taking a shortcut through the woods because it was dark and I didn't wanna get run over on the street when I heard your friend cry out. I went to help and they attacked me, we managed to get them off but they were awfully close to eating us both. I was a little late for the big guy but I figure he'll be alright, even half dead he managed to fight most of them off before they ran off, I just hit a few with a tree branch, don't think it helped much." 

Jacob hovered, his fingers fidgeting desperately to touch her, to make her pain go away, scoop her up and take her away from this entire situation. Emily looked over her shoulder and waved Jacob away like a gnat, her face mixed with equal parts frustration and curiosity at his unsual behavior. 

"Oh no sweetheart, you helped much more than you could even imagine. You brought my husband home, we'll never be able to repay you, you put your self in danger for my family." Emily placed a soothing hand on the tiny girls shoulder, her eyes shining with grateful tears. 

"It was nothing." Ellie mumbled, her eyes turning to meet jakes intense ones. She smiled softly before turning back to Emily "thanks for stitching me up, I oughta be going home, I've got a dog and I left him home alone all day, probably tore up my couch." She chuckled. 

Jared popped his head up from the couch and raised a brow   
"You live on your own? How old are you anyway?" 

The rest of the pack turned their attention to the brunette currently wiping her hands on her work uniform, smearing dirt all over the pastel blue dress

"Im 19, I live right on the border of La Push and Forks. Tiny house in the woods, it's yellow." She shrugged smiling sweetly at the group of rowdy boys. 

Paul who had seen the way Jacob had reacted to the girl grinned foolishly and nudged the taller boys shoulder.

"What a coincidence, Jake here is also 19! Isn't that right Jake?" 

Is possible jakes olive skin darkened to a warm pink as he stuttered   
"I um.. yeah, I'm.. actually I'm gonna be 20 but now... I mean currently I'm 19. I mean obviously if I'm going to be 20 I'm 19 that was stupid, I don't know why i even said that. I don't know why I say half the things.." he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. 

Ellie grinned   
"I'll be 20 too. You guys look much older, must be a wolf thing huh?" 

Embry spit his soda from his mouth and Quill nearly choked on a handful of popcorn. 

"What?!" Paul barked 

"What are you talking about hun?" Emily moved forward slowly, her eyes wide.

Jared moved towards her  but Jake was quicker, he rushed to her side and moved her behind his shoulder protectively, a low growl escaping his lips.

Jared stopped abruptly, his eyebrows scrunched together.   
"I'm not gonna touch her dude, Jesus," 

"Jake." Emily warned gently.

"I don't mean any harm, it's pretty hard to miss. I live in the woods, I see y'all nearly every night, you've got the reddish fur with the white tufts." She pointed to Paul who didn't respond, just stared with wide eyes. " and you have grey fur, your tongues always out. The goofy one." She nodded towards quill. "And you.." she smiled softly at Seth "the tiniest one, awfully cute if you don't mind me saying." Seth's cheeks flamed bright red and he smiled bashfully.

Emily bit her lip   
"I don't understand." 

"You guys hang out outside my house all the time, don't get wrong I was terrified at first but then I did some research. I know the stories and the legends, didn't think it was real but I could tell from the moment I saw Sam." Ellie shrugged, shifting on her feet, Jake could feel her breath on his back she was so close. 

"and you're not completely alarmed or concerned? Weirded out?" Embry questioned. 

Ellie shrugged again!  
"I'm from Podunk down south, my moms brother married his sister and had 9 kids, nothing weirds me out anymore. Y'all haven't done anything to make me worry, you do freak my dog out though." She giggled. "I do have to go though, you let Sam know I hope he recovers quickly. It was nice meeting you all officially." Her eyes twinkled adorably before her tiny white sneakers disappeared from the front door. 

It was silent for a moment before Quill broke the air 

"Damn she's hot." 

"And cool" Embry added 

"And smart!" Seth beamed 

"And mine." Jake turned towards his pack "Ellie is mine, you don't touch her." His tone was so severe and different than his normal, casual way of speaking that everyone stared dumbly at the serious boy in front of them.  

Emily was the first to speak, her hands clapping together   
"Oh my god! You've imprinted! I have to go tell Sam!" Emily practically sprinted from the room. 

"Dude! Not fair, you got the hottest girl to ever step foot in La Push to be tied to you forever!" Embry slapped his shoulder  

"The girl who just got attacked by vampires and is now walking the woods by herself." Leah said dryly. 

Jake was out the door in seconds flat.


End file.
